My New Life
by Soccers Heart
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if all your dreams come true in a blink of an eye? Have you ever thought something was too good to be true? One girls dreams become reality when she is sucked into a world of magic and soccer. Join her as she discovers why soccer is so important to the characters of Inazuma Eleven. (Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~ It's me Honoka and I'm back with a new story! It's been so long since I wrote something and I must say it feel so amazing to write again! :D anyhoo lets get this story started!**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if all your dreams come true in a blink of an eye? Have you ever thought something was too good to be true? I know one girl in particular who experienced this all to well. Her name was Yuki.

Yuki was the shy type. Growing up she never played with other kids she preferred to stay in her room and day dream. Dreams were all she had back then, wishing that one day they would all come true. During her early teens she was still anti social but was slightly more talkative around others.

It was in her second year of high school she discovered something that would change her life forever. One Friday night after school Yuki was surfing the channels on the TV as she normally did. That's when she saw it. A cartoon like show that involved soccer. 'Why soccer?' She thought but continued to watch anyway. As she watched she became memorised by the magical moves the players were making when the show ended she pulled out her laptop and so that she can research the show. "What was it called again?" She asked herself. "Nazumi? Anazuma? Inaz..." as she typed the first four letters into her search bar the name Inazuma Eleven showed up. "That's it!" She giggled with joy and that's how her love for Inazuma Eleven blossomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few years later...**

A very stressed out Yuki sat at her art desk painting. She was trying to complete a project that was due for the fallowing day but was struggling greatly. Yuki glanced out at the night sky through her window, sighing she set her paint brush down and stood up. Overwhelmed with her work she decided to take a walk. She tied her long brown hair into a high pony tail, leaving her bags hanging by her face. Slipping on her jeans and black hoodie she went down stairs in search of her black trainers. Once she found them she quickly placed them on her feet and proceeded out the door.

Hands in her pockets and earbuds now in her ears Yuki walked down the empty sidewalk. Small drizzles of rain pouring down from the sky and a cold breeze in the air, Yuki looked up seeing nothing but darkness. She let out an annoying sigh and was about to continue her walk when all of a sudden she saw a white flash in the sky. Yuki jumped a little from the quick flash. A moment later she noticed something in the distance. Squinting her eyes she saw it flying towards her from the sky. It started off very small so small in fact she couldn't see what it was at first. "I-Is that..." she mumbled and without realising how close it was she widened her eyes and yelled "It is!" just before she got hit by the flying object.

'W-What happened...?' Yuki thought feeling very confused. 'Oh that's right...I got hit...by a...a...-'. But before she could continue her train of thought she heard muffled noises. It sounded like people were talking. They seemed to be close but not close enough for her to hear what they are saying exactly and her ears were still ringing. Very slowly she began to open her eyes. At first all she saw was white and it was very bright so she closed her eyes again. Trying again she opened them a second time but this time her eyes focused and what she saw both confused and amazed her. In the near distance she saw a soccer field surrounded with grass embankments and a few buildings. There was something different about her surroundings though nothing like she's ever seen before. Everywhere she looked it looked like a cartoon. "No wait..." she mumbled as she began to rub her eyes. She then blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings again. "It's not a cartoon... it's anime..." she said slightly in shock. Suddenly she noticed she was leaning against a wall and sitting on a small patch of grass. Realising this she stood up slowly, stumbling a little as she did, and then dusted herself off. Looking around again she noticed that the schools gate had a large lightning bolt on it. "N-No say!" Yuki gasped as she realised what school this must be. It was then she heard the voices again. Turning around she saw a large building, the one she was leaning against, and realised that's where the voices were coming from.

Yuki paused for a moment then decided to walk to the main doors of the building, she was curious as to what was going on inside. As she walked she glided her hand against the stone wall beside her for support as she was still feeling slightly dizzy. Getting closer to the door she could hear the voices get louder, some sounded excited others sounded serious. 'What is going on?' Yuki thought just as she approached the door.

Standing the in the doorway she looked inside and what she saw almost caused her to faint from shock. Yuki's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. Shaking her head she said "I must be dreaming" That was when a boy with an orange bandana approached her with a large grin on his face.

"Hey there!" He said cheerfully while looking at her.

"H-Hey.." she said still kind of in shock. 'That's Endou...as in Endou from Inazuma Eleven... but it can't be...he's fictional... he can't be talking to me...can he?'

Endou's smile faded and he blinked a few times before asking "Are you alright? You look confused"

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. Waving her hands slightly she said "No no I'm fine! So where am I? At a anime convention or something? Your Endou cosplay is really good! What did you use for makeup? It looks real anime like" she giggled moving closer to his face.

Endou blushed slightly and took a step back. He then sweat dropped and held his hands up in front of his face. "I-I'm sorry but... I dunno what your talking about.." he stuttered nervously.

Yuki laughed a little thinking it was a joke. As she laughed she looked from Endou to the large hall behind him. That's when she noticed a lot more characters from Inazuma Eleven. When she saw this her laughed slowed down and eventually stopped. Slowly she turned her gaze back to Endou, who still looked very confused. "So wait... your REALLY Endou... as in Endou Mamoru? Captain of Raimon Eleven?"

"Yep that's me!" Endou said his smile now back. "So you've heard of me? That's kinda awesome" He mumbled scratching the back of his head with a very slight blush across his cheeks.

"I-Yeah..." Yuki said half in thought half listening. 'What on earth? How did I get here? And how do I know this is actually Inazuma eleven? This could be a cosplay event but still...it looks way to real...'

"So what's you name?" Endou asked.

"Yuki...Yuki Yamazaki" she replied with a small smile as she was still rather shy.

"Yuki huh.." Endou said to himself. He then looked at her and joyfully asked "And do you like soccer?"

'If I say no to Endou he would never speak to me again' Yuki thought with a sweatdrop. She then smiled back at him and said "Yeah I do I love scooter a lot! I was inspired to play it by you and your team actually. I would be part of team but where I live not many people like soccer..ahaha..."

"THEY DON'T LIKE SOCCER?!" Endow practically screamed in shock. Which resulted in everyone's attention now being on them. Yuki blushed a little, she didn't like lots of attention. When Endou noticed as well he turned around and said "Hey minna! This is Yuki! I think she was called here too!"

"C-Called..?" Yuki mumbled confused. But before she could ask she felt a presence behind her. She tuned around and saw couch Hibiki. Taking a few steps back into the hall with everyone else Hibiki was now standing in the doorway instead of her. Beside him stood Aki, Haruna and Natsumi.

Once everyone saw him they started to gather around. 'Maybe I shouldn't be here...' Yuki thought but before she knew it there were people either side of her and right behind her. Due to this and Hibiki in the doorway she thought she better stay put for now.

"Is everyone here?" Hibiki scanning the group.

Just the the sound of a soccer ball being kicked echoed through the room. Yuki turned around quickly as she was the first to hear it. She saw a flash of a soccer ball flying towards the group. As soon as she did though Kidou kicked the soccer ball back at the attacker. Yuki's eyes widened, 'if this truly is Inazuma eleven then that means the one who kicked that ball was...'


End file.
